La fiesta del regreso
by Terrami
Summary: PERDONEN LA ORTOGRAFIA Minific que estaria entre Saber Marionette J y Saber Marionette JtoX


**LA FIESTA DEL REGRESO  
(DEL ANIME "SABER MARIONETTE J")**

Al dia siguiente de que Lima, Cereza y Zarzamora regresaron de la Mesopotamia pues todos estaban muy felices de que todo siguiera como siempre

OTARU- Mmm creo que deberiamos celebrar que regresaron chicas

LIMA- Si yupi celebramos si!

ZARZAMORA- Me parece una buena idea pero ¿Qué podremos hacer?

LIMA- Am que les parece un dia de campo

CEREZA- Mmm no creo no es bueno, con las ultimas cosas que han pasado, talves vuelva otra tormenta de plasma

LIMA- Aaa pero yo queria un dia de campo (

ZARZAMORA- ¿y que les parecen unas vacaciones?

OTARU- Am chicas… ! No tengo dinero para pagarnos unas vacaciones, ademas serian para estas fechas y yo bueno jeje no tengo dinero… perdon

CEREZA- No importa mi señor Otaru, con tal de estar contigo, las 3 somos felices

LIMA- Si Otaru te queremos mucho y lo abrazo

CEREZA- Y bueno¿Qué les parecería una cena especial?

OTARU- ¿Cómo una fiesta?

LIMA- si si una fiesta

CEREZA- Mmm seria mucho por hacer, pero si una fiesta parece buena idea

OTARU- Entonces haremos una fiesta

ZARZAMORA- Mmm no se una fiesta me parece bien pero am ¿Por qué no lo hacemos en la noche pero con otra cosa?

CEREZA- Mmm en la noche parece buena idea pero que mas podemos hacer

LIMA- aaaaaay y si vienen nuestros amigos? Y y y ademas lanzamos juegos artificiales?

OTARU- Ooo me parece una excelente idea chicas, entonces haremos una fiesta nocturna con juegos artificiales y vendran todos nuestros amigos

LIMA- siii yupi una fiesta eee y se puso a brincar por toda la casa

CEREZA- Bueno entonces cenemos para ponernos de acuerdo

Y ya cenaron y se anexo Hanagata y después de la cena se empesaron a poner deacuerdo

HANAGATA- Ooo una fiesta por su regreso, me parece una buena pero yo Mitsurishi Hanagata me ofresco a ser el ayudante de Otaru para que su fiesta salga perfecta

CEREZA- se enojo uuy nadie va a ser el ayudante de mi señor Otaru!

ZARZAMORA- si ademas tu ni siquiera estabas invitado y agarro y lo pateo y lo saco de la casa

LIMA- aaa que mal que Hanagata no este invitado pero…¿podemos invitar a Yumeshi?

OTARU- Jaja claro que lo podemos invitar es mas; Cereza, Zarzamora yo diria que tambien invitaran a Hanagata, es su amigo, si yo se que luego se enfandan pero, el tambien las extraño

ZARZAMORA- Ay deacuerdo pero solo porque tu lo dices Otaru

CEREZA- Si me señor Otaru, si quieres que este Hanagata, el tambien vendra

LIMA- aaay que bien y tambien podemos invita a Lorelei, a Baiko y a Tamasaburo y a …

OTARU- si Lima a todos los que tu quieras

LIMA- eeee

OTARU- y bueno sera mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer

LIMA- si buenas noches a todos

Y ya todos se desearon buenas noches

Al dia siguiente Otaru se paro muuy temprano porque fue a trabajar y cambio su turno nocturno por el matutino, omo se fue muuy temprano pero ya tarde para el, las chicas solo desayunaron y lo esperaron todo el dia sin hacer nada ya después llego Otaru al atardecer, pero antes de llegar a la casa, le aviso a todo Japaness sobre la fiesta

OTARU- chicas pero que demo…

LIMA- Otaru Otaru te estuvimos esperando todo el dia ¿Dónde estabas?

CEREZA- si mi señor Otaru ni una nota nos dejaste

ZARZAMORA- ¿Dónde estabas Otaru? nos preocupamos mucho por ti

OTARU- aaa lo siento pero sali muy tarde y ya no les pude dejar nada pero ¿Qué no hicieron nada todo el dia?

CEREZA- am jaja no

ZARZAMORA- no sabemos porque pero nos quedamos dormidas

LIMA- si jeje y cuando despertamos no estabas y pensamos que llegarias a la hora normal pero no llegaste

CEREZA- y preguntamos a los vecinos donde estabas

ZARZAMORA- pero nadie sabia nada asi que pensamos en ir a buscarte pero

CEREZA- como ninguna de las 3 se queria quedar a cuidar la casa

LIMA- nos peleamos y te extrañamos muchooo Otaru

OTARU- a ya veo con su cara de "mmm raro de ellas" entonces no hicieron absolutamente nada para la fiesta?

LAS 3- no

OTARU- Ahora que vamos a hacer, todos vienen en camino y no hay comida ni nada

CEREZA- No te preocupes mi señor Otaru yo cocinare para todos nuestros invitados

OTARU- gracias Cereza, pero casi no hay mucha comida para que prepares

LIMA- ay puedo ir rapido por la comida si quieres Otaru si anda porfavor siii

OTARU- jaja deacuerdo Lima ve por los viveres, te acompañare para que sepamos que comprar…am ¿que necesitas para cocinar Cereza?

CEREZA- Pues am… lo que tu quieras comer mi señor Otaru

OTARU- ash pero la fiesta es para ustedes no para mi, es lo que ustedes quieran

CEREZA- aa bueno pues am necesito

LIMA- ay Cereza has bolas de arroz dulces siii y y y unos rollos de camaron con salmon porfavor porfavor sii

ZARZAMORA- Y ese delicioso pastel…que tambien le gusta a Otaru y se le quedo viendo

CEREZA- Muy bien deacuerdo pero am S casi no hay nada de eso, no podre hacerlo rapido

OTARU- Muy bien si eso es todo lo que necesitas…ya vamonos Lima!

LIMA- si

Y los 2 salieron corriendo hacia las tiendas porque como aparte ya oscurecia, varias tiendas cerraban. Cereza y Zarzamora se quedaron solas en la casa

HANAGATA- ¿Dónde esta mi amado Otarin?

LAS 2 - ¬¬ no esta fue a la tienda con Lima

HANAGATA- ooo no que le querra hacer esa marioneta a mi amado Otaru ahora que estan a solas! y se fue corriendo para alcansarlos

ZARZAMORA- ooo es cierto, Lima y Otaru estan solos!

CEREZA- ay no tendra mas ventaja pero estaba cocinando ahora que hare TT

ZARZAMORA- no te preocupes Cereza yo ire y vigilare que Lima no le haga nada a Otaru

CEREZA- ¬¬ y como se que no te aprovecharas tu tambien

ZARZAMORA- ay vamos confia por lo menos una ves en mi ¿dejemoslo como tregua esta ves, esta bien?

CEREZA- ¬¬ de acuerdo

ZARZAMORA- bueno ya me voy y se fue corriendo tras ellos 2

Hanagata estaba todo perdido porque no sabia a donde ir, ademas cuando Zarzamora paso corriendo a toda velocidad lo saco volando

ZARZAMORA- un poco agotada a debo… debo alcansarlos

Mientras, Lima y Otaru se separaron en las tiendas para comprar rapido las cosas

OTARU- Lima! Ya tienes todo lo que te pedi

LIMA- y se acerco a el ya Otaru

OTARU- bien, vamonos rapido a la casa para que Cereza no se retrase

LIMA- ay pero ya no compramos los juegos artificiales

OTARU- Mmm si es cierto, es raro que hayan cerrado temprano, pero no importa, te prometo que mañana te los compro

LIMA- eee eee y am ¿ya invitaste a todos nuestros amigos?

OTARU- ya Lima ya iban de camino a casa

LIMA- Mmm ¿y ya invitaste a Lorelei?

OTARU- Ya, ira junto a Baiko y Tamasaburo

LIMA- eee entonces vamonos rapido

Y empesaron a correr para llegar mas rapido, ya era de noche y de la nada empeso a llover

OTARU- No puede ser posible

LIMA- ay no y ahora como regresaremos?

OTARU- Pues se que sera mas largo, pero, vamonos por el bosque, las calles estan llenas

LIMA- Deacuerdo

Y se desviaron hacia el bosque, mientras que Zarzamora apenas habia llegado a las tiendas

ZARZAMORA- disculpe ha visto a Lima y a Otaru?

VENDEDOR- No de echo creo que ya se iban, a mi fue al ultimo que me compro la linda Lima

ZARZAMORA – ay no puede ser, penso bueno gracias y salio corriendo de regreso el camino

Mientras en el bosque iban Lima y Otaru, solo que Lima iba corriendo muuy rapido y dejo a Otaru hasta atrás

OTARU- Lima! Lima! Espera regresa!

LIMA- freno y corrio muy rapido de regreso

Como iba demasiado rapido choco con Otaru y los dos calleron, aventaron las cosas y quedaron pegados

OTARU- Li…Lima

LIMA- am… perdon Otaru ¿estas bien?

OTARU- …si pero se le quedo viendo a Lima de una forma mmm extraña

LIMA- am Otaru…esta lloviendo y tengo frio…

OTARU- la abrazo

LIMA- am…

Y entonces, Otaru beso a Lima, al principio no sabia lo que hacia pero después la sigio besando pero no sabia lo que hacia…Lima solo se quedo petrificada desde el principio.

Después se empesaron a oir gritos de Zarzamora y se separaron…

ZARZAMORA- chicos, aquí estan pero¿porque estan todos empapados¿por qué todas las cosas estan regadas en el suelo?

OTARU- am… no es nada las tiramos sin querer

Y ya los 3 recogieron las cosas, se las llevaron a Cereza y entre los 4 hicieron la comida para la fiesta, aunque ya habia llegado uno que otro invitado a la fiesta, todo quedo listo para cuando habian llegado todos los invitados

CEREZA- Mi señor Otaru, am esta muy empapado ¿Por qué no se da un baño rapido?

OTARU- Mmm deacuerdo, no me tardo, ahorita vengo y se fue a bañar…se baño muy rapido pero siempre estuvo pensando en lo ocurrido

CEREZA- preguntandole discretamente ¿no paso nada entre mi señor Otaru y Lima mientras estaban solos?ZARZAMORA- ay claro que no tranquila, es mas, cuando yo llege se puso mas feliz

CEREZA- No es cierto, se puso mas feliz cuando llego y me vio

LORELEI- Chicas chicas ¿ahora porque pelean?

LAS 2- Lorelei que bueno que veniste bienvenida

LORELEI- Gracias por invitarme chicas, es bueno celebrar que se quedaran aqui por mucho tiempo, pero diganme chicas ¿Dónde esta Lima y Otaru? no los he visto

CEREZA- Mi señor Otaru se esta dando un baño, su ropa estaba muy mojada cuando llego

ZARZAMORA- Y de Lima, bueno hace rato la vi sentada en el tejado

LORELEI- Bueno muchas gracias chicas

LAS 2- Denada Lorelei

Entonces Lorelei se puso a buscar a Lima y la encontro en el tejado

LORELEI- Lima! Que haces ahí?

LIMA- Hola Lorelei y bajo

LORELEI- ¿Qué hacias ahí arriba tan sola, la fiesta esta aquí abajo?

LIMA- Mmm lo que pasa es que me quede pensando…

LORELEI- ¿Y se puede saber en que?

LIMA- Mmm no te preocupes no es nada

Y ya las 2 se fueron a la fiesta, tambien Otaru ya se habia incorporado a la fiesta

OTARU- Lorelei, es un placer que hayas venido

LORELEI- El gusto es mio porque me hayan invitado y Baiko y Tamasaburo le hablaron y Lima y Otaru se quedaron solos

LIMA- Amm lo ignoro y se puso roja Otaru ¿tienes sed? Voy por ponche! y salio corriendo

OTARU- susurro ay Lima…

MAESTRO- ¿Qué te pasa Otaru?

OTARU- Ooo maestro, vino, bienvenido, pero pense que ya no se encontraba en Japaness

MAESTRO- Solo vine a pedirles perdon por mi accion de casi matar a Lima… y ha felicitarlos… son los salvadores de Terra 2

OTARU- susurro si Lima… a bueno gracias por felicitarlos, pero ¿porque no viene conmigo y se los dice a las chicas?MAESTRO- Cero que no es conveniente que me vean durante un tiempo en Japaness…

OTARU- Deacuerdo

MAESTRO- Mmm… Otaru, te noto distraido

OTARU- ¿yo? … jaja claro que no jaja

MAESTRO- No me mientas Otaru, te conosco desde niño

OTARU- Bueno lo que pasa es que yo… y le conto todo lo sucedio

MAESTRO- Mmm ya veo… eso quiere decir que tus sentimientos han madurado como ellas…

OTARU- ¿a que se refiere maestro?

MAESTRO- Otaru… todo en esta vida cambia o se hace mas grande…algunas cosas crecen mas que otras… lo que quiero decir es que tu cariño hacia Lima es el que mas ha crecido, mientras al de Cereza y Zarzamora tambien ha crecido solo que se ha quedado chico a comparación del de Lima

OTARU- ¿pero porque? No lo entiendo! Yo las quiero a las 3… las amo a las 3!

MAESTRO- Esa respuesta el unico que te lo puede contestar es tu corazon…

OTARU- Pero… y se quedo viendo al cielo no lo entiendo… hace un año Lima fue la primera en llegar, tal ves eso haya pasado, aunque no se, cuando usted se la llevo…yo y volteo y no habia nadie ¬¬ genial se fue

CEREZA- Mi señor Otaru! Mi señor Otaru! Venga a la fiesta ¿Qué hace aquí tan solo?

OTARU- Solo pensando Cereza… solo pensando

CEREZA- y … lo tomo del brazo ¿se puede saber en que?

OTARU- En nada y se quito su brazo

Caminarion de regreso a la fiesta, pero solo la abrazo, todo fue muy lindo, festejaron, todo Japaness agradecio a Otaru y a las chicas lo sucedido y agradecieron que se hayan quedado. o:p /o:p

Ya al final de la fiesta, todos se fueron a sus casas y todo el mundo se fue a dormir, cuando las chicas y Otaru tambien entraron a casa a dormir, abrazo a las 3 y les dijo

OTARU- Las quiero mucho chicas y no saben cuanto… yo no se que hubiera sido de mi el resto de mi vida sin las 3 juntas

Y las 3 se le quedaron viendo…

ZARZAMORA- Nosotras tambien te queremos mucho Otaru

CEREZA- Somos tuyas mi señor Otaru y ya nada nos podra separar

LIMA- Ademas tu nos despertaste, nos cuidaste y nos enseñaste a tener corazon

OTARU- les sonrio

Y ya después como que todos querian empesar a llorar pero no lo hicieron…

OTARU- Sera mejor que vayan a dormir… buenas noches chicas

LAS 3- buenas noches Otaru

Y Otaru le dio un beso en la mejilla a Cereza y a Zarzamora, pero solo se acerco a Lima y le dijo buenas noches, las 3 chicas fueron a su cuarto y se acostaron

CEREZA- ¿Qué pasa Lima, que tienes, te noto algo rara?

LIMA- sonrio no es nada chicas hasta mañana y se durmio

ZARZAMORA- Mmm debio de haber sido algo que dijo Otaru

Para Cereza y Zarzamora, si se noto que Otaru tambien la beso en la mejilla…habia pasado ya mucho tiempo y Lima no podia dormir, solo estaba acostada, asi que salio un momento al patio a ver las estrellas y vio que tambien estaba Otaru, el estaba sentado en el tejado

OTARU- Veo que tampoco tu puedes dormir

LIMA- subio al tejado Si estoy algo… confundida

OTARU- Lima… y le tomo la mano y la vi hacia los ojos lamento lo que paso hace rato… yo no sabia lo que hacia… no quisiera decirlo pero creo que talves eres a la que mas quiero… pero me siento mal al sentir eso porque solo podemos hacer amigos, me siento mal porque lastimo a Cereza y a Zarzamora y yo… se enojo y yo ya nisiquiera se lo que siento

LIMA- se bajo del tejado Otaru… te quiero mucho… te amo… pero… y se queo callada te amamos las 3 y eso hace que me duela mi corazon, pero… te comprendo y se metio a la casa y volvio a salir

LIMA- Otaru! Recuerda que me debes los juegos artificiales le sonrio buenas noches

OTARU- solo observo a Lima y se quedo mirando las estrellas

Y Otaru vio que si… que talves a la que mas queria era a Lima y recordo lo que le dijo su maestro… solo TALVES … pero eso ya nunca lo supo porque sabia que quedaban Cereza y Zarzamora y sabia que tambien a ellas las queria mucho, asi que vio que las 3 son una y las quizo por igual… pero aun asi recordo esos segundos que beso, toco y abrazo a Lima, como si… solo hubiera existido ella… y nada mas …

_**FIN**_


End file.
